Akua Akua no Mi
The Akua Akua no Mi '(''Trans: Aqua Aqua Fruit) is a Logia-type devil fruit that allows the user to transform into liquid water and use water based attacks. It works in the same way as Portgas D. Ace's Mera Mera no Mi (Trans: Flame Flame Fruit) 'where he can transform into fire and use fire based attacks. Appearance It has the shape of an apple, but is the color blue. Has swirls going around it in the shape of waves, with a slightly curly stem. Strengths Allows the user to transform into water and (like Crocodile's Suna Suna no Mi) have all physical attacks phase right through them. Also like the Suna Suna no Mi, the user is able to generate water from their own body to use in water-based attacks. Using pressurization, they are able to launch blasts of water that are able to slice through ships and stone walls, and are able to cut through steel swords, as long as the pressure was charged enough and the sword is thin enough. If the user is amputated in any way, the body part that was chopped off can either re-attach itself or work normally while not on the body. Because of the ability to transform into water, the user is able to get into areas via cracks and holes. Because of the ability to generate water, the user is immune to dehydration. Instead of having to eat food, the user can just "absorb" the food, via allowing it to pass through the skin. Weaknesses Because of the fact that the user is made of water, an attack from Crocodile or Enel (for those English nuts out there Eneru) could leave the user near-death, or actually dead. Also, the user can be caught off-guard and can be attacked with physical hits if they do not turn to water quick enough. And the ability to split apart when amputated is a doubled edged sword. When splitting apart, the user's body mass becomes less and less, and the bigger the body part, the weaker the user gets. Say a finger was chopped off, it wouldn't be a significant reduce in power, but if an arm was chopped off, that would be a ''significant decrease in power. Also the user can be trapped inside a bottle or sponge, but is highly unlikely. Another thing is that the user has the normal limitations of becoming weaker in water and losing the ability to swim, but if they stay in water long enough, because of the fact that they are made of water, their body will start dispersing to the point where you fade away, luckily, this does not work in the White or White White Sea because the water the user is made out of is denser than the clouds. Usage The user, because of the fact that they can pressurize water, they can fire water projectiles strong enough to fire through stone and ships, unless they are made of metal. Attacks * '''Akua Akua no Fist: '''User builds up water in hands to the point where they look like water balloons with fingers. This ability make punches/slaps hit twice as hard as they were with normal fists ** '''Akua Akua no Dynamite Fist: '''Same as before, except that pressure is built up in the hands so that contact with the target makes it explode on impact. Water jettisoned from the explosion is able to cause bruises, welts, and sometimes even cuts. * '''Akua Akua no Beam: '''The user points at the target and fires a pressurized jet of water that is able to break through oak wood and skin. ** '''Akua Akua no Barrage: '''User continuously fires water jets out of both index fingers, although over time, they lose power. * '''Akua Akua no Ax: '''The user holds out their hand, fingers outstretched and palms down and fires a plate of water that can cut down multiple trees until the velocity is lost. Same thing with people. * '''Akua Akua no Jet: '''The user fires a solid jet of water out of the palm of their hand, the jet having the capability to knock a hole in the hull of a ship. * '''Akua Akua no Wave: '''Legs become a wave 5 meters high that speeds along the user at speeds greater than 50 m/h, and in the process, knocks down anything that gets in its way. * '''Akua Akua no Rocket: '''The user fires pressurized water out of their feet and launches them into the air with enough force to knock down a ship's mast. * '''Akua Akua no Splinter Shot: '''The user stretches out hand as if to grab something, and then fires a jet of water from each finger, each one on its own capable of firing straight through ships. * '''Akua Akua no Volley: '''The user fires multiple shots of water out of the palms of their hands, each with the ability to knock down trees thirty meters high, can be fired continuously, but like the barrage, will lose power overtime due to lack of pressure. * '''Akua Akua no Cannon: '''The user launches a ball of water the size of a watermelon from their chest that has the ability to break down six feet of solid stone wall and completely obliterating a ship's hull, causing the same amount of damage as Calgara's ball and chain (as seen in Episode 187 of the anime), however it takes about three minutes to build up the pressure needed to launch the attack. ** '''Akua Akua no Comet: '''Combining the Rocket and Cannon abilities, the user uses the velocity gotten from the Rocket to propel the Cannon at an even faster rate, giving it more destructive energy * '''Akua Akua no Meteorite: '''The user fires a beach ball sized sphere of water at a target, having enough destructive pressure to decimate a massive Marine ship from the inside-out. If launched at a shoreline, it would cause waves to come up and flood a town that was a mile away until dissipating, unless there was a cliff. Attack however how powerful it is, takes time to charge as long as fifteen minutes, but can be charged longer for more destructive capabilities.